Vault 87
(exterior) (laboratórios de testes) (living quarters) (camêra do reator) |terminal =Vault 87 terminal entries }} A Vault 87 é um dos abrigos nucleares desenvolvidos pela Vault-Tec. Está localizada a noroeste de Little Lamplight e a sudoeste da Broadcast Tower KT8. É o local onde os super mutantes e os centaurs se originaram na Capital Wasteland. História O experimento designado para a Vault 87 foi o Programa de Experimentação Evolucionária, um programa militar o qual envolvia o uso de uma cepa modificada do Vírus de Evolução Forçada (FEV) sobre os residentes da Vault 87. O experimento foi feito por iniciativa do pessoal da Mariposa Military Base, como evidenciado numa entrada num terminal escrita pelo Dr. Wayne Merrick, o médico-chefe da Vault. No dia da Grande Guerra, a entrada da superfície foi atingida por um dispositivo nuclear, condenando a entrada com quantidades mortais de radiação e destruindo a porta principal da Vault. Como mostrado nas entradas dos terminais da Vault 87, as cobaias foram trancadas em câmaras herméticas e expostas ao FEV, onde os cientistas iriam observar as mudanças pelas quais as cobaias passariam. Após a infecção, as cobaias passaram por mudanças físicas e mentais por um período de duas semanas. Suas formas se tornaram mais assexuais (sem gênero), mais musculosa, e sua pele engrossou. No entanto, um grande número de cobaias morreu, ou pela perda de importantes funções cerebrais, que os tornou incapazes de suprir as necessidades básicas de seus corpos (como Mary Kilpatrik, mencionado no terminal de Merrick), ou pelo fato de a segurança ter sido forçada a matar as cobaias enquanto estas exibiam ataques de fúria e ansiedade, comprometendo a segurança da Vault. Devido à grande quantidade de mortos, o overseer ordenou aos médicos a listarem as cobaias como mortes "inexplicáveis", para encobrir o que ocorreu. Entretanto, depois de um tempo, parece que alguns dos residentes suspeitaram das atividades da Vault, como Daniel Koster, o chefe da manutenção. O que aconteceu depois não é claro. No entanto, é sugerido que as cobaias tomaram a Vault e a exigiram para si, matando ou forçando a população restante a mutacionar. Os super mutantes da Vault 87 são obcecados com a preservação de sua nova espécie. Como eles são todos estéreis, eles sequestram humanos de toda Capital Wasteland e os trazem à Vault para sofrerem mutação. Eles fizeram isso por cerca de 200 anos, até que a fonte de FEV começou a se esgotar. Por causa da escassez do "material verde", há agora bandos de super mutantes procurando por toda Capital Wasteland por uma nova fonte do vírus. A entrada da Vault A radiação próxima à entrada acima do solo da Vault 87 é a maior do jogo (bem como de toda a série Fallout), atingindo o máximo de 3500 rads/sec, que pode matar em até 0,29 segundos. = A informação a seguir é baseada no conteúdo removido de Fallout 3 e não foi confirmada por fontes verídicas. = O terminal do overseer declara: "Estou bastante triste em relatar que devido a um ataque direto do que eu presumo ser uma arma nuclear na área de entrada da Vault 87, nós seremos incapazes de providenciar Relatórios de Observação como delineado no Manual de Operações da Vault-Tec. A porta principal da Vault 87 está danificada sem condições de reparo, e nós estamos detectando níveis extremamente altos de radiação letal fora e dentro do túnel de entrada." = Fim da informação baseada no conteúdo removido de Fallout 3. = É possível alcançar a entrada através do extenso uso de RadAway juntamente com roupas que possuem resistência à radiação e Rad-X. Porém, como a mensagem do overseer afirma, a porta é inacessível, tornando a Vault impossível de se entrar pela superfície. O marcador do mapa irá se ativar próximo à entrada. Há uma cientista morta numa roupa antirradiação que pode ser encontrado próximo á porta da Vault, bem como RadAway e Rad-X, presumivelmente carregados pela cientista, mas aparentemente não suficientes para evitar sua morte pela exposição massiva à radiação. A entrada também pode ser achada de dentro da Vault. A seção dos laboratórios de teste da Vault tem uma porta trancada perto de onde o(a) Lone Wanderer é capturado(a) e levado(a) a Raven Rock no fim da quest. Ir lá irá revelar a porta da Vault, embora não haja nada por trás dela. Super mutantes construíram uma barricada de vigas quebradas e carros destruídos ao redor da entrada. Se alguém decidir se aventurar nessa armadilha mortal que não possui volta, ele tem de derrotá-los antes de ir, lembrando que os super mutantes podem ser expostos à intensa radiação sem efeitos colaterais, como o possível companion Fawkes. Estranhamente, você pode dar fast travel da entrada da Vault apesar da grande radiação que normalmente impede fast travel. No entanto, você irá morrer ao chegar quase sempre. Um eyebot da Enclave é usualmente visto patrulhando a sul da entrada. Acessando a Vault 87 Antes de a Vault 87 ser acessada, a quest The Waters of Life deve ser completada, a parte da quest principal, ao falar com o Scribe Rothchild na Citadel. O Lone Wanderer, então, será enviado até lá para recuperar o Garden of Eden Creation Kit, conhecido também como G.E.C.K. A Vault 87 pode ser acessada somente através de Little Lamplight, por duas rotas. Estas são reveladas ao Lone Wanderer quando questionado ao Mayor MacCready. A rota mais perigosa envolve cruzar o Murder Pass. Esta é a opção inicial sugerida por MacCready. Porém, ele informa ao Wanderer que um computador quebrado em Little Lamplight permitirá o acesso à Vault por meio de uma rota diferente e mais segura. Para acessar o terminal, o jogador precisa falar com Joseph. Joseph pode consertar o terminal quebrado, permitindo que ele seja hackeado, mas ele apenas o fará caso Penny seja resgatada de Paradise Falls, ou se o Wanderer tiver habilidades de Science ou Speech suficientes, ou a perk Child of Heart. Joseph pode ser encontrado na escolinha de Little Lamplight pela manhã. O Wanderer deve ter habilidade de 50 em Science para hackear o terminal para entrar na Vault. Se Penny não for resgatada, ou Joseph ficar triste através do diálogo, a entrada através de Murder Pass será a única opção para entrar na Vault 87. Para acessar Murder Pass, o Wanderer deve pedir a MacCready para abrir a porta, que está localizada ao norte do edifício de souvenirs. Murder Pass abriga vários super mutantes armados com armamento pesado, como lança-mísseis e miniguns. Há também muitas armadilhas, então uma aproximação cuidadosa é recomendada. Murder Pass é uma boa escolha para se ganhar experiência, e também contém bastantes caixas de primeiros socorros, uma quantidade decente de munição, um Stealth Boy, uma Nuka-Cola Quantum e uma cópia do livro U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes. Caminhando pela Vault A Vault 87 é bem similar às outras Vaults que o jogador pode visitar durante o jogo, com estreitos e confusos corredores e salas pequenas conectadas ao lobby principal. Uma vez dentro da mal iluminada Vault, o(a) Wanderer irá encontrar super mutantes, centaurs, super mutantes brutes, masters e, se Broken Steel estiver instalada, super mutantes overlords. Super mutantes se orgulham em mutilar corpos dos humanos que eles mataram em combate, por isso os vários esqueletos e sacos de corpos encontrados através de toda a Vault. O Lone Wanderer pode também encontrar os restos das cobaias fracassadas do FEV. Eventualmente, o jogador encontrará um super mutante amigável chamado Fawkes, que foi trancado numa câmara de testes e deixado lá décadas antes. Fawkes, pelo intercom, irá oferecer seus serviços em adquirir o G.E.C.K. em troca de ser libertado de sua cela. Apesar de que Fawkes não tem de ser libertado, o super mutante vai de fato honrar sua barganha e ajudará o Wanderer a conseguir o G.E.C.K. servindo de guia, assim como atacando quaisquer futuros inimigos encontrados, e, finalmente, recuperando o próprio dispositivo de seu local altamente irradiado. No entanto, o mesmo vale para a porta, e há três opções de interação. Uma dessas opções permite você ativar o G.E.C.K., matando o jogador. Depois, se o jogador possuir Karma bom, Fawkes pode ser recrutado como companion, após The American Dream. Há dois métodos de libertar Fawkes. Primeiro, na sala ao final do corredor à direita, um incêndio pode desligar o alarme de incêndio na sala habitada por duas variantes de super mutantes, a qual vai abrir todas as cinco câmaras de isolamento. Contudo, isso não é recomendado, porque, no processo, dois centaurs e um NPC hostil irão também ser libertados. Ao invés disso, é aconselhável hackear o terminal nível médio localizado perto do alarme de incêndio para abrir uma câmara individual, a qual a cela de Fawkes é a quinta. Habitantes * Super mutantes * Centaurs * Fawkes * Sid Itens notáveis * Um Garden of Eden Creation Kit pode ser encontrado na câmara do G.E.C.K., localizada ao fundo do laboratório de testes (Test Labs). * Esse é o único momento em que é possível adquirir o Super Sledge de Fawkes. Fawkes deve ser ou morto ou ter suas armas trocadas para isso. Às vezes, enquanto lutando para pegar o G.E.C.K., Fawkes pode ser desarmado e não irá pegar seu super sledge de volta, podendo ser pego pelo jogador. * Uma cópia de Nikola Tesla and You pode encontrada numa caixa de madeira ao pé de um manequim no túnel quase sem saída a sudoeste da Câmara do Reator (Reactor Chamber), junto com quatro garrafas de uísque (da entrada de Murder Pass, vire à esquerda e desça as escadas, vire à esquerda de novo, então através da porta, no final do corredor). * Uma cópia de Pugilism Illustrated está numa estante na despensa atrás de uma porta trancada nível médio no lado sul da passarela dos aposentos (Living Quarters). A sala está na parte de cima da passarela, no corredor ao sul. * Uma Nuka-Cola Quantum se localiza na mesma sala que o skill book Pugilism Illustrated. Quests relacionadas * Finding the Garden of Eden Notas * O maior nível de radiação detectado ao se aproximar da Vault é de mais de 3600 rads por segundo, no centro e presumivelmente o ground zero. Na porta da Vault, ele reduz para aproximadamente 2100-3500 rads por segundo. * Dar fast travel até o marcador da Vault 87 não põe o jogador perto da entrada irradiada; ao contrário, coloca o jogador de modo seguro fora da barricada a sudoeste que é guardada pelos super mutantes. * Um ponto de spawn de um Outcast Patrol está localizado na estrada para o sul do marcador da Vault 87, próximo a um carro arruinado. * Ao ficar a um passo atrás da porta onde está o G.E.C.K., o contador Geiger irá silenciar-se e não irá contar nenhum rad até o jogador se mover dessa área. Ser cuidadoso ao evitar as poças radioativas ao permanecer próximo às paredes significa que é possível evitar a radiação mais intensa, e o canto mais distante é relativamente livre de radiação, se escolhido para recuperar o G.E.C.K. sozinho, o jogador pode esperar lá enquanto a câmara se abre. * É possível ativar o G.E.C.K. ao entrar na câmara antes de Fawkes e selecionando a opção certa. No entanto, a ativação irá causar uma explosão fatal do G.E.C.K. * Apesar de que o computador do técnico de manutenção diz que sua esposa Mercia foi pega pelo programa EEP e morta, sua causa de morte no computador de registros médicos está listada como "Câncer Tipo I", o contrário da designação "inexplicável" que as vítimas do EEP receberam. * Estranhamente, enquanto o lado de fora da Vault possui quantidades letais de radiação, as pias e vasos sanitários têm menos radiação que as pias e vasos normais da Capital Wasteland. * Dentro da Vault, há diversas portas trancadas que contêm RadAway, munição e outras várias coisas como Rad-X e trajes antirradiação. * Uma lista completa de todos os indivíduos da Vault 87 pode ser encontrada num terminal na sala médica (Medical Bay). * No caminho para a câmara de isolamento de Fawkes para o depósito do G.E.C.K., há uma porta que diz "Requires Key", mas os desenvolvedores do jogo não tinham a intenção de que os jogadores a abrissem. Se o jogador retornar à Vault após escapar da Enclave, ela é deixada aberta (não se aplica à versão GOTY). Passar por essa porta leva a uma sala vazia contendo a porta principal da Vault 87 fechada, completa com um logo "87" por fora. Essa porta pode ser interagida, e será aberta/fechada por um braço mecânico (assim como nas portas funcionais das outras Vaults). Entretanto, não há nada do outro lado exceto uma pequena plataforma que se abre num espaço vazio. Caminhar por essa plataforma até o espaço vazio irá recolocar o jogador de volta em frente à câmara de isolamento de Fawkes. O fato de que a referida porta fica aberta apenas após a emboscada do grupo de Augustus Autumn implica que a Enclave entrou na Vaulta através da entrada principal. * Na sala onde está localizado o G.E.C.K., cerca de 145 rads por segundo podem ser recebidos ao caminhar os primeiros passos. * Na área principal, há duas portas trancadas requerendo 100 em Lockpick para serem abertas. Elas não são nada além de atalhos. * Antes de desligar o alarme de incêndio, os inimigos podem ser exterminados hackeando os terminais próximos das câmaras de isolamento (50-75 de Science requerido). Cada terminal também fornece a opção de destrancar sua respectiva porta. Uma exceção é o terminal para a câmara de Fawkes que pode ser hackeado, mas não pode ser usado para destrancar a porta. Há também um console à direita do alarme de incêndio. Ele tem dificuldade média e permite ao jogador a individualmente abrir as celas das cobaias, incluindo a de Fawkes. * Recuperar o G.E.C.K. sozinho é possível, sem o uso de comandos. Como leva cerca de 10-15 segundos para morrer de envenenamento por radiação, o jogador deve ter itens antirradiação para oito minutos, junto com uma alta habilidade em Medicine e e perks favoráveis à radiação. * Devido ao fato de que os companions podem ser perdidos quando preso pela Enclave, eles têm de ser recrutados novamente. Se o jogador tiver dois companions, além de Dogmeat, apenas Dogmeat pode ser recrutado de novo e um outro companion. * O número de mortes indefinidas no terminal médico é 87. Aparições A Vault 87 aparece apenas em Fallout 3. É brevemente mencionada por Robert Joseph MacCready em Fallout 4. de:Vault 87 en:Vault 87 es:Refugio 87 fi:Vault 87 fr:Abri 87 it:Vault 87 ja:Vault 87 pl:Krypta 87 ru:Убежище 87 uk:Сховище 87 zh:87号避难所 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Vaults